OCT is a medical imaging technique that can capture cross-sectional images of biological tissues with a resolution of about 10˜30 μm. An OCT system can create a three-dimensional OCT image of a measurement target, using interference images formed by interference between reference light, that is created when a laser beam is reflected by a reference mirror, and reflective light that is created when the laser beam is reflected by the measurement target.
OCT systems can be classified into, depending on the method of radiating a laser beam to a measurement target, a single point scanning OCT system and a full-field OCT system. The single point scanning OCT system can create an OCT image of a measurement target, using interference images captured by horizontally scanning a laser beam that is radiated to a single point on the measurement target. The full-field OCT system can create an OCT image of a measurement target, using interference images captured by radiating a laser beam having a predetermined area to the measurement target without horizontally scanning the laser beam.
As described above, since the full-field OCT system can obtain interference signals for a predetermined area at a time from captured interference images without a scanning process in horizontal direction, the OCT image can be created quickly. However, when comparing the measurement time for obtaining interference signals for one point on a measurement target, the full-field OCT system may take more time than the single point scanning OCT system. Accordingly, if the measurement target moves while the full-field OCT system is capturing interference images, the interference signals are easily influenced by movement of the measurement target. Further, an OCT image created using interference signals that include the movement of the measurement target may include artifacts resulting from the movement of the measurement target.